Tertiary alcohol compounds substituted with aryl and trifluoromethyl are important as bioactive substance, enantiomer recognition agent, and synthetic syntons and building blocks (NPL1). Further, compounds with aryl and trifluoromethyl such as Mosher's acid, or α-methoxy-α-trifluoromethylphenylacetic acid (MTPA) are used as a chiral derivatizing agent.
Aldol reaction of aryl and trifluoromethyl substituted ketone has been reported. However, use of 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) as catalyst has not been reported for the reaction. Further, the method of preparation for 5-trifluoromethyl-5-hydroxy-5-aryl-3-oxo-petanoate derivatives as enantiomer has not been reported.